Skarmiento
by Matt-Insurgente
Summary: Mi primer fic en este sitio. Bien, no hay mucho que aclarar: los digielegidos hombres de 01 y 02 deciden emprender un nuevo proyecto musical. Leanlo, parece como una película de Adam Sandler. CAPÍTULO II Subido
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia ocurre cuando Tai tiene 21 y Davis 18, así que saquen la edad de los demás.

Todos estaban en un lugar donde dan recitales. Estaba por ser el recital despedida de los Lobos Adolescentes.

Tai: Sora ¿por qué me trajiste acá? Sabes que esta música me parece inmunda.

Sora: A mí también, pero me trae recuerdos de...

Tai: De cuando salías con él.

Sora: Bueno, pero debes entenderlo, él fue mi primer novio.

Tai: Pero yo soy tu novio ahora, y vamos a casarnos...

Sora¿Qué dijiste?

Tai: Bueno, pensaba en...

Sora (ilusionada)¡Vamos a casarnos!

Tai¿Para qué hablé?

Izzy (con un vaso de cerveza)¿Qué cuentan amigos?

Sora: Tai dice que nos casaremos. ¡Oh, Tai! (le pega a su novio un beso). Discúlpame, pero debo ir a decirle a las chicas. ¡Estoy tan feliz! (sale caminando apurada)

Izzy: Tai¿de verdad te vas a casar?

Tai: No lo se, solo lo dije por decirlo. Ahora ella está convencida de que realmente pasará.

Izzy¿Pero por qué se lo dijiste?

Tai: Porque estaba cansada que me hable todo el tiempo de Matt.

Izzy: Ah, ya veo. Pero tu sabes que eso no pasará, el noviazgo de ellos terminó hace como seis años, además de que, bueno, tú sabes, el es medio... rarito.

Joe: Esos son solo rumores.

Tai: Joe¿dónde estabas?

Joe: Estaba esperando a que Mimi saliera del baño. Oye¿es cierto que te vas a casar?

Tai: Genial, ahora lo sabe todo el mundo.

Un tipo cualquiera: Perdón ¿tú eres Tai?

Tai: Si.

Un tipo cualquiera: Ah bueno, pues felicidades, te vas a casar ¿no?

Joe: Si, se está por casar.

Un tipo cualquiera: Bien, solo era eso. (se da vuelta)

El que cantaba en el grupo telonero desde el escenario: Amigos, antes de seguir, y en nombre de toda la banda quiero felicitar a... (lee un papelito) a Tai porque le acaba de ofrecer casamiento a... (sigue leyendo) Sora. (el público aplaude y levanta a Tai, hace lo que se conoce como mosh)

Tai: Dios santo.

(Finalmente deja de tocar el grupo soporte, y después deja de tocar el grupo de Matt. El recital dura hasta la 1:45 de la mañana. Lo siguiente ocurre en la vereda, cuando Matt está a punto de subirse a la camioneta con su grupo)

Tai¡Oye Matt! (él estaba acompañado por todos los digielegidos)

Matt: Llegó el novio.

(ambos se abrazan)

Tai¿Cómo estás?

Matt: Bien, bien. Ahora estamos por ir con los muchachos a celebrar.

(sale alguien de adentro con el torso desnudo y un gorro de policía)

Ese mismo: Matt, apúrate. (se mete adentro)

Matt (algo nervioso): Es que... es una fiesta de disfraces, jeje.

Izzy: Si, ya lo creo. (Joe estaba totalmente consternado, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos)

Mimi: Joe, mi amor¿pasó algo?

Joe: ...

Mimi: Eo¿Joe? Anda, ya todo el mundo lo sabía.

Joe: ...

Matt: Bien ¿por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa?

Tai: No, estás apurado con tus locas, anda vete. (Matt lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados)

Davis: Oye, Matt.

Matt¿Si?

Davis¿A qué te vas a dedicar ahora?

Matt: Quizás lance mi carrera solista. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Davis: No, porque si andabas buscando un guitarrista, bueno...

Matt: No, no lo ando buscando.

Davis¿Seguro?

Matt: No, y debo irme. Nos vemos mañana chicos. Adios.

(se saludan todos, y Matt sube a la camioneta que se aleja rápidamente mientras sonaba muy fuerte música dance. Todos los otros empiezan a caminar. Al día siguiente en un parque todos nuestros amigos están en un asado, o barbacoa, no se como le dirán en sus países. Davis y Tai lo hacían, mientras TK en el arco, Joe y Ken jugaban a la pelota contra Izzy en el arco, Matt y Cody. Las chicas preparaban las ensaladas.)

Davis (luego de tomar un sorbo de vino)¿Cuánto falta?

Tai: No creo que más de 10 minutos. Oye Davis ¿por qué estás tan entusiasmado con eso de formar una banda?

Davis: Es que... bueno, no se lo conté a nadie, pero el sueño de mi vida siempre fue formar un grupo. Por eso me compré una guitarra eléctrica y aprendí a tocar. Y ahora que Matt ya no va a estar en su grupo, quizás yo pueda ayudarlo.

Tai: Davis, tú sabes que su música es una porquería.

Davis: Si, pero es lo único... (cae la pelota sobre su cabeza) ¡Ay!

Izzy (gritando)¡Oye, Davis, pásala!

Davis¡Tengan más cuidado, idiotas!

Izzy¿Por qué no vienes a jugar?

Davis: Muchachos, ustedes saben que lo mío ahora es la música, dejé el fútbol de lado. (lanza la pelota) Tomen, y una vez más, no se las devuelvo.

Tai (gritándole a todos) ¡¡YA ESTÁ!!

(ahora están todos en la mesa comiendo)

Tai: Al pollo le falta un poco.

Davis: Matt ¿no pensaste lo que te dije anoche?

Matt¿Qué?

Davis: Digo, lo del guitarrista.

Matt: Davis, olvídalo, no formarás parte de mi banda.

Tai: Si Davis, si ni siquiera quiso ponerme a mí que soy su mejor amigo...

Matt: No te puse en la banda porque ya teníamos un guitarrista que sabía puntear bien, tú solo sabes hacer bien bases.

Tai: Pero podía también ser segunda voz. Además, recuerda que tú tocas el bajo porque al principio en la banda íbamos a estar los dos, y como yo iba a ser el guitarrista tú decidiste ser bajista.

Matt: Eso era un secreto... (tras pensar un rato) Bueno, está bien, los dos están en mi nueva banda, pero recuerden, ni siquiera se les ocurra tratar de equiparar la atención.

Tai: Entonces no podré ser segunda voz.

Matt: Temo que no.

Davis¡Fantástico¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! Ken ¿por qué no le preguntas tú también?

Ken¿Preguntar qué?

Davis: Ya sabes... (hace de cuenta como que toca una batería)

Matt¿Eres baterista?

Yolei: Nunca me dijiste que sabías tocar la batería.

Ken: Bueno, lo que pasa...

Davis: De hecho tocábamos en un club nocturno los viernes a la noche, el en la batería, yo en la guitarra y otro tarado más en el bajo.

Yolei: Con que ese era tu turno nocturno en la pizzería.

Ken (algo nervioso): Es que... la pizzería de noche se convierte en un club nocturno... si, si, eso.

Yolei: Ah, bien.

Matt: Este grupo es una caja de Pandora. Siempre me encuentro con algo nuevo.

Izzy: Casi todos sabemos tocar un instrumento aquí.

Ken¿Tú que tocas?

Izzy: Bueno, se bastante de piano. Si me dan un teclado y con algo de práctica quizás pueda especializarme.

Matt: Interesante.

Tai: Ya vengo, voy a buscar el pollo.

Davis: Joe¿tú tocas algo?

Joe: No, en realidad...

Mimi¡Anda Joe, no seas tímido!

Davis: Espera¿cómo es eso?

Joe: Mimi, no...

Mimi: Joe desde hace un año va a clases de saxo.

Matt: Nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

Joe: Bueno, es que... ah, basta de idioteces, si, soy saxofonista, siempre amé ese instrumento. Con el primer sueldo que gané como bibliotecario me compré uno.

Matt: Bueno, ya podemos formar un grupo.

Izzy: Esperen, TK¿tú sabes tocar algún instrumento?

Matt: No, la música no es lo suyo.

TK: Oye, yo sí se leer música, algo que tú no sabes.

Matt: Pero no tocar un instrumento.

Cody: TK ¿ya te olvidaste como tocar la trompeta?

Kari¿Trompeta?

TK: Si¿lo recuerdas? La banda de la escuela en donde tú tocabas el violín.

Kari: Ah, si, claro. Pero yo ya olvidé todo lo relacionado al violín. ¿Tú todavía te acuerdas de cómo se toca la trompeta?

TK: Algo me acuerdo, con práctica se puede mejorar.

Yolei: Recuerdo esa banda. Yo tocaba la flauta traversa y Cody el trombón¿no es así?

Cody: Exacto. Y aún conservo el trombón y toco cada tanto. Pero, no van a hacer un grupo de jazz, así que el trombón no creo que sirva.

TK: Espera. ¿Por qué no hacer un grupo de ska?

(todos hacen una breve pausa)

Matt: Oye, podría funcionar.

Joe: Si, tenemos todos los instrumentos justos.

Cody: Pero hay un problema. Matt, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero tu voz no es muy apropiada para un género como el ska.

Matt¿Y tú que sabes?

TK: No, es cierto, tu voz no queda muy bien. No es que cantes mal...

Izzy: Que lo haces... (Matt lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados)

TK: Pero es que se necesita una voz un poco más, digamos... alegre.

Sora¿Y no pensaron en Tai?

Kari: Podría ser. Mi hermano tiene una voz que podría prestarse para eso.

Davis: Si... si...

Matt¿Tai cantando ska?...

---FLASHBACK---

(unos meses atrás, en el cumpleaños de un compañero de clases)

El cumpleañero: Oye Matt¿por qué no cantas algo?

Matt¿Qué te piensas, que soy una especie de reproductor mp3? Tengo que cantar en todos los cumpleaños, quiero descansar en este.

Tai: Oigan amigos, yo puedo cantarles.

El cumpleañero¿Tú?

Tai: Si, escucha. (se sube arriba de una mesa) ¡Amigos, voy a cantar!

Uno de por ahí¡Sal de ahí, payaso!

Otro¡Canta algo sobre Mary Jane!

Tai: Sobre Mary Jane... ah, ya lo tengo. ¿No tienen una guitarra, no?

Alguno¡No!

El cumpleañero: Te conseguí una clásica ¿sirve?

Tai: Si, supongo. Eh, veamos... (la afina)

Sora¡Dedícame una canción a mí?

Tai: No, no, primero la canción a Mary Jane... bueno, aquí va... "Saco un papelillo, me preparo un cigarrillo, y una china pal' canuto de hachis ¡HACHIS! Saca ya la china, tron, venga ya esa china, tron, quémame la china, tron..."

Todos: "¡No hay chinas!"

---FIN DEL FLASHBACK----

Matt: Si, Tai si. Recuerdo el cumpleaños de Hidetoshi que se puso a cantar canciones de Ska-P.

Sora: Si, pero no me dedico ninguna esa noche.

Tai (con una fuente con el pollo asado, cantando mientras se acerca): "!Cannabis! De calidad y barato ¡Lega-legalización¡Cannabis! Basta de prohibición" (todos lo miran como asombrados y a la vez felices) ¿Qué les pasa? Ahora no puedo ni cantar tranquilo canciones de grupos de ska-punk españoles (se sienta).

Matt: Tai¡eres el líder de nuestro nuevo grupo!

Tai¿Qué? No, no puede ser.

Davis: Si Tai, serás el líder.

Tai: Vaya, es, es... es como un sueño.

Matt: Desde mañana comenzamos a pensar en todo, el nombre del grupo, la imagen, ya sabes, todo eso.

Sora: Y desde mañana también comenzamos los preparativos de la boda.

Tai¿Cuál boda?

Sora: Nuestro casamiento, mi amor.

Tai¿Casam...? Ah, cierto, el nuestro, el que dije ayer... si, si, ya recuerdo. Eh, mira, no creo que sea...

Sora: Antes de que sigas, déjame decirte que te amo, y que me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. (lo mira con una cara entre ingenua, infantil, casi virginal y muy tierna, mientras le toma las manos)

Kari (hablando por lo bajo y entre dientes): Odio cuando lo mira así...

Tai (embobado): Eh, si, si, será en tres meses... (después que lo dice pone cara seria)

Sora (con la cara muy, muy sorprendida y feliz): Es... es... (se acerca donde Tai, lo agarra del cuello, lo besa fuertemente y los dos se caen al piso con silla y todo. Todos los otros miran algo incómodos, e Izzy trata de sacarle una pata al pollo, pero Tai se levanta y lo detiene)

Tai¡Ni lo sueñes, amigo! (agarra las patas) Sora, levántate.

Izzy (al oído de Tai): Estás consciente de lo que pasó ¿no?

Tai (en voz baja): Si, pero ahora... (le da una mordida a una pata) ¡¡¡A comerla!!!

TK: Nace un nuevo grupo musical...

Davis: Y nace también un nuevo conflicto (mira a Tai mirando de frente hacia ningún lado, con cara preocupada y tomando vino)

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Notas del autor

Hola amigos, me presento, mi nombre es Matías, soy de Argentina y desde estas páginas publicaré varias historias. Esta es la primera. Trataré, cada fin de semana, de publicar algún fic nuevo, o en este caso, las continuaciones. No creo que esta historia llevé más de 5 capítulos. Sepan que no soy ningún fanático del ska, aunque me gusta esa música. La elegí porque era la única forma que 8 tipos estén en una misma banda. Otra cosa más: la columna de esta historia va a ser el casamiento entre Tai y Sora, así que presten atención a lo que pasa en los capítulos siguientes.

Por último, visiten mi blog en donde publicaré los fics que publicaré también aquí y otros más. En especial para los que quieran dejarme reviews. Es todo, gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, en casa de Matt... (nota: Todos están en vacaciones, en pleno verano)

Matt: Muy bien muchachos. ¿Estamos todos?

Cody: Falta Tai.

(golpean la puerta, y entra Tai)

Tai: Hola a todos... (hablando por celular) Si mi amor, si, con traje, no con esmoquin... ¿el lugar? Bueno pues... eh, mira después te llamo, estoy aquí con... no, Sora, no... bueno, te llamo luego y seguimos hablando ¿si?... Está bien, chau mi amor, chau. (corta)

Matt: Que raro que no hicieron eso de "corta tu primero... no, corta tu primero..."

Tai: Me tiene loco (toma asiento en un sofá, todos estaban sentados en sillones, sofás o pufs). No sé para qué diablos le dije...

Matt¿Te arrepientes de haberle ofrecido casamiento?

Tai: No, es que ni siquiera se lo ofrecí. Yo solo le dije que íbamos a casarnos, ni siquiera fue una propuesta formal.

Ken: Pero ayer le dijiste...

Tai: Ayer le dije eso porque... (suspira) ¿vieron como me miró? Adoro cuando me mira así, es como un angelito, no podía decirle que no.

Davis¿Y por qué no le dices la verdad ahora?

Tai: La destruiría. Solo esperaré a que se le olvide.

Matt: Eh... hola, el grupo. Lo primero que hay que pensar es en el nombre.

Tai: Aunque pensándolo bien no creo que vaya a olvidarse. Digo, se ve tan entusiasmada...

Matt: Tai, tú eres el líder, debes dejar de...

Tai: ...Y nunca me perdonaría romperle el corazón, digo, después de todo...

Davis¡Ya cállate de una vez!

Tai: Bueno, bueno, está bien ¡qué carácter! Bien¿decían?

Matt: Decía que hay que encontrarle un nombre al grupo.

Tai: Ah, ya veo. ¿Qué tal... los Intergalácticos? (todos niegan con la cabeza) Bueno, entonces... los Marranos (todos niegan con la cabeza, aún con más fuerza) Bueno, ahora... ¿qué me dicen de... los Caballos?

Davis: Mejor déjanos el trabajo a nosotros.

Izzy: Estaba pensando en algo como "Sin rumbo fijo".

Matt: Puede ser.

Davis¿Pero eso no quedaría mejor para el nombre de un disco?

Matt: Uhm... si, tienes razón. Bueno, en ese caso, nuestra primera placa será "Sin rumbo fijo".

TK: Ayer escuché la palabra Sacrilegio ¿qué les parece?

Matt: No está mal, pero quedaría mejor para un grupo de metal que para uno de ska.

Joe: Chicos¿no creen que sería bueno que un grupo de ska empiece con "esca-"?

Davis: Claro, una palabra como Skalera, Skala, Skaparate...

Tai¡Skarmiento! (Todos lo miran) Bueno, olvídenlo entonces.

TK: Espera... me gusta el nombre.

Davis: Si, suena como muy... pesado y a la vez ska.

Matt: Skarmiento... si, suena muy bien.

Izzy: Ken ¿qué estás dibujando?

Ken: Estaba haciendo... el símbolo... ya saben, la caligrafía, todo eso... bien, díganme ¿qué les parece? (les muestra un dibujo que tenía escrito SKARMIENTO, con la fuente Haettenschweiler, subrayada las tres primeras y las tres últimas letras)

Matt: Este chico si sabe. A ti te encargaremos también la tapa del disco "Sin rumbo fijo".

Tai: A mí me gustaba más los Caballos. Pero bueno, ustedes deciden. Anoten en sus calendarios el día de hoy.

Davis¿Por qué?

Tai (de pie): Porque hoy nace oficialmente el grupo Skarmiento, y su cantante por supuesto.

(todos aplauden o gritan cosas como "¡Bien!")

(Mientras, en otro lugar, estaban Mimi y Sora tomando el te en un jardín, el jardín de la casa de Mimi en donde ayer hicieron el asado, solo que olvidé aclararlo)

Sora: Solo tres meses ¡he soñado con esto desde el mismo momento en que comenzamos a salir!

Mimi: Veo que estás muy... emocionada.

Sora¡Cómo para no estarlo!

Mimi: Oye Sora¿sabes algo? Yo creo que Tai... a ver, como decirlo sin... eh... ¿estás realmente convencida de que efectivamente te vas a casar en tres meses?

Sora: Claro ¿no lo escuchaste?

Mimi: Si, pero... es decir... tú sabes que a veces los hombres dicen cosas que... no es que Tai te haya mentido, quizás te lo dijo porque te veía tan feliz.

Sora¿Una mentira piadosa?

Mimi: Exacto. Yo lo conozco, y quizás lo dijo solo por decirlo. Además no te ofreció casamiento formalmente.

Sora: No Mimi, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y se que él no sería capaz de hacerme algo así. Y además él cuando tiene que decir algo lo dice, no se guarda nada.

Mimi: Si tú lo dices...

(de nuevo en casa de Matt...)

Matt: Entonces¿todos tienen sus instrumentos, verdad? (todos asienten)

Izzy: Yo no tengo teclado, pero puedo comprarlo ahora más tarde.

Matt: Bueno, en cuatro días nos reunimos todos y empezamos a ensayar. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos: Si.

Tai: Muchachos, debo irme.

TK¿Vas a comprar los anillos?

Tai: Vete al demonio.

Matt¿Ya pensaste como solucionar el asunto?

Tai: Si, escuchen: llego a mi casa, le hago el amor como nunca antes se lo había hecho, duermo profundamente y cuando me despierte todo se habrá solucionado de alguna u otra manera.

Matt¿Y si no se soluciona nada?

Tai: Bueno, al menos la pasé bien. Adios, los veo en cuatro días estúpidos (sale).

Davis¿Creen que le vaya a decir?

TK: No, se van a terminar casando, ese tipo está bien dominado.

Matt: Para mí no. Él tiene los pantalones puestos.

Izzy: No Matt, Tai no es alguien duro. No se va a animar.

Matt¡Les digo que no, maldición¿Quieren apostar algo?

(Finalmente Tai llega a su casa, y Sora lo recibe muy afectuosamente)

Sora (abrazándolo)¡Hola mi amor!

Tai: Bueno, bueno, cálmate, me estás asfixiando. (se sueltan) Bueno Sora, debo decirte algo, yo... (la mira, ella estaba con los ojos bien grandes y algo vidriosos, claramente ilusionada. De pronto suena el teléfono)

Sora: Iré a atender. (con el teléfono) ¿Si?

Matt: Hola Sora, disculpa, realmente lo lamento. Se que no debes estar de humor, pero pásame con Tai, y por favor, no te enojes tanto, no es tan importante.

Sora¿De qué hablas?

Matt¿No te lo dijo?

Sora¿Decirme qué?

Matt: Nada, nada. Adios.

(otra vez en la casa de Matt, todavía estaban todos)

TK¿Y?

Matt: No, no le dijo nada.

TK: Lo sabía.

Matt: Bueno, les debo una gaseosa a todos. Pero aguarden, esperemos media hora más.

(de nuevo en casa de Tai y Sora)

Tai¿Quién era?

Sora: Era Matt. Estaba raro, decía que lo lamentaba y que no me enoje contigo.

Tai (algo nervioso): Ah, claro¡este Matt! (por lo bajo) Idiotas.

Sora¿Cómo si fuera a enojarme contigo, si me has hecho tan feliz?

Tai: Mira, de eso quería hablarte.

Sora¿Te arrepentiste y quieres esmoquin?

Tai (nervioso): (Pensando) ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Bueno, pasaré entonces a mi plan... (ahora hablando) No, pero cambiando de tema... (se pone atrás de ella y se pone a hacerle masajes)

(Media hora después, en casa de Matt)

Matt: Ya pasó media hora. Que llame alguien, por favor.

Izzy: Yo llamo. (empieza a hablar por el teléfono)

Tai¿Quién demonios es el imbécil que habla?

Izzy: Soy Izzy, solo quería saber si...

Tai (con los gemidos de Sora de fondo): No, no molestes... (corta)

Matt¿Qué pasó?

Izzy: Estaba ocupado.

TK¿Le dijo?

Izzy: No.

Matt: Tienen suerte malditos desgraciados, pero ya van a ver, ya se lo dirá...

TK: Menos charla y ve a comprar las gaseosas, una para cada uno.

Matt: Púdranse. (sale, y ahora habla mientras anda en el auto, yendo a comprar las gaseosas que les prometió a todos en caso de perder la apuesta)

Davis¿Cómo irá a terminar esto? En fin, espero que no se interponga con el grupo, con Skarmiento.

TK: Cállate.

Davis: Cállate tu, estúpido. (le cae un pisapapeles de bola de cristal nevada sobre la cabeza) ¡Auch! Ya me vengaré...

Continuará...

Notas del autor

Poco que agregar, simplemente que esta es la segunda parte. En la próxima veremos ya los primeros ensayos y veremos como sigue el asunto entre Tai y Sora.

Es todo, muchas gracias

MattInsurgente http://digibasura.


End file.
